Hope On The Rocks/Issue 99
This is Issue 99 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "It Never Ends, Part 1". This issue is Al-centric. 721; It Never Ends, Part 1 “Want eggs, hon?” I hear Ellis asking me from the kitchen. I stand in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I can’t specify it, but I have changed in some way. “Yeah. Thanks.” I yell back. I finish shaving and then take on my shirt. As I walk into the kitchen, the smell of eggs makes me hungry. '' ''“How’d you get eggs?” I ask, walking towards Ellis. “Glenn found a farm with living chickens.” Ellis says, and gives me a quick kiss. ''“He offered me a basket of eggs if I would do his laundry.” “Seems like a good deal to me.” I say and smile. '' ''I then grab a piece of bread and goes to sit at the table. Timmy is already there, reading in ‘Rogersville Weekly’, a newspaper Garrett made. I don’t see the point, though. '' ''“‘Morning, papi.” Timmy mutters, sipping to his coffee. “Sleep well?” I ask as I sit down. '' ''“Slept decent.” Timmy mutters, focused on his newspaper. '' ''“Hey, honey?” Ellis says, and I look. She is walking towards the table with a pan with scrambled eggs. “Are we going to leave Rogersville?” '' ''“No, why’d you think that?” I say, looking at her as she gives me and Timmy eggs. “Oh, I just heard some rumors...” Ellis mutters. “Listen, when we leave Rogersville, we are leaving together.” I say and smile. ''“Okay?” “Okay.” Ellis says and smiles back. Leonardo Harbor seems like a pretty big town when you have to search all car-ports and warehouses. I am walking with Miles and Texas, currently walking down a street where every single house has a cabin, made to store a boat. We just finished checking one. These cabins are hard to get into, so it takes a while. We have checked nine cabins so far. “Getting hungry.” Texas mutters. “Yeah, me too.” I say, looking behind us. We didn’t loot the houses for some reason. I guess we just want to find a boat right now. A zombie is standing in the middle of the road. It seems to be unavare of us, and we take advantage of that. I raise my machete and sneaks up behind the zombie. Then, I shove the machete into the zombie’s head, killing it. I then have time to look at the zombie; a bald man with sad, rotten eyes. He is missing his entire mouth area. My guess is that he gave his wife a last kiss, and then she turned. I am glad it didn’t get to that with Ellis. “Should we loot the next house?” Miles asks. “Yeah, shouldn’t we?” I say. “I’m hungry.” We turn, headed for the next cabin. It has already been opened, so that is not a problem. I go inside it: empty. With a shrug, I head for the house. Miles and Texas follow. Sounds come from inside. Guess it’s zombies? I nod to Texas and Miles, as a sign that they should get out their guns. They do so, and I raise my machete. Opening the door, a zombie instantly attacks me. I manage to kill it with the machete, and I push it out of the way. We then go inside. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Al Halib *Timmy Ember (flashback) *Texas Starr *Ellis Wayne (flashback) Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues